wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 27, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The August 27, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 27, 2018 at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Dana Brooke WWE Evolution is coming up, and Dana Brooke wants a match despite a long gap between singles bouts. That means she needed a "tune-up match" to help make her case, though any expectations that she'd be facing some starry-eyed local were quickly dashed when Titus O'Neil revealed he'd finagled a match between Brooke and Sasha Banks. As Apollo Crews pointed out, a four-time Women's Champion ain’t exactly a warm-up opponent, but Titus insisted he believed in his statistician’s skills. To her credit, Brooke didn’t wither in the face of The Boss, even going so far as to put Sasha on her heels. But once Dana got Sasha’s attention, The Boss turned on the jets, and it was a short walk to the inevitable Bank Statement that forced Dana to submit. Trish Stratus confronted Elias After hurling insults last week, Elias incurred the wrath of a local Superstar who he shut down. He wasn’t so lucky this week, when The Living Truth insulted Toronto, compelling WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus to defend the Six’s honor … and put Elias in his place. After interrupting Elias, the former Women’s Champion fired back with a few jabs of her own before reminding the WWE Universe that she’s due to return to the ring at WWE Evolution to face Alexa Bliss. An oblivious Elias claimed the real reason Trish had interrupted him was because she wanted to, you know, “walk with Elias.” But The Living Truth’s final insult — “I don’t date women in their sixties” — was enough to finally earn him a slap in the face that left the guitarist spinning … and provided the cue for Ronda Rousey and Natalya to arrive, forcing Elias to finally cede the ring. Natalya vs Alicia Fox As Alexa Bliss heads toward her clash with Trish Stratus at WWE Evolution, The Goddess is looking to shore up her ranks. Little Miss Bliss sent her lieutenant Alicia Fox into action against Natalya and had a few choice words for The Queen of Harts’ own equalizers: Not only did Bliss evoke her Raw Women’s Title rematch clause against Rousey for WWE Hell in a Cell, she went so far as to deem Trish “irrelevant” and claim she replaced the WWE Hall of Famer. She may be overplaying her hand. Riding high on a wave of emotion, The Queen of Harts didn’t miss a beat against Fox, and once Rousey and Trish chased away Alexa and Mickie James (who Alexa brought back into the fold after a brief absence) from ringside, Natalya pounced with a discus clothesline and Sharpshooter to force the former Divas Champion to tap. In an emotional post-match moment, the former SmackDown Women’s Champion used her victory to pay homage to her late father Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, holding back tears as she pointed skyward in tribute. As it turned out, however, Trish was far from the only Superstar with a surprise up her sleeve. When the trio of Natalya, Ronda and Stratus made their way through the arena after the match, they came across The Bella Twins, who revealed they would be back in action next week on Raw. Their opponents? The Riott Squad. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Apollo Crews & Titus O'Neil) * Singles Match: Natalya (w/ Ronda Rousey & Trish Stratus) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Alexa Bliss & Mickie James) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:WWE television episodes